Michelangelo(2012 TV series)
Michelangelo or Mikey is the "wild one" of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Though he possesses a "child-like" innocence, he always brings his best game to a fight. He fights with two nunchaku, which convert into kusarigama. Michelangelo is voiced by Greg Cipes. Abilities Michelangelo is considered the most athletic and talented of his brothers. His nunchuks match his flexible abilities when it comes to battle. While he's not as disciplined as Leonardo, strong as Raphael, or as smart as Donatello, Michelangelo's raw talent, agility and sheer unpredictability make up for it. In Follow the Leader while fighting Leonardo, he proves to be able to actually use moves from the capoeira fighting style. He also shows a lot of endurance. Splinter considers Michelangelo the one with the most potential of all of his three brothers combined, particularly complimenting his ability to fight without thinking (Although he cannot do this when actually asked to do so, panicking when Donatello asked him to confront the telepathic Doctor Victor Falco). Like his brothers, Michelangelo is stealthy, can hide in the shadows, sneak around without being detected, and can use hand-to-hand combat. Despite his lack of intelligence, there are numerous of times where he is shown providing critical knowledge, such as when he and Raphael were looking for Casey and coming up with a solution saying they can use their T-Phones to get a feedback from Casey's T-Phone. He is also known to be very intelligent in Dimension X often providing help with his brothers and showing the ability to create Retro-Mutagen Personality Michelangelo is the youngest, shortest, and least mature of his brothers. Enthusiastic, positive and adaptable, Michelangelo is extremely creative and goes with the flow. He loves to joke around and pull pranks, especially with his brothers. He loves pop culture and readily accepts opportunities to widen his social group. As a brother and friend, Michelangelo is always openly playful and affectionate. While not very bright or book-smart, he can surprise others with his intuition, his keen sense of heart, and his quick graceful reflexes even in the absence of conscious thought. Michelangelo has the capacity to be scatter-brained, naïve and excitable, which sometimes causes trouble for the team. However, his brothers are protective of him on occasion, especially his second oldest brother, Raphael. Though they find his idiocy rather irritating, they often freak out when he shows intelligence. Michelangelo sets a trend early in Season 1 of giving designated names to various mutated enemies, getting very upset if someone else names them before he can, this is evident when he finds out that Donatello named The Newtralizer. Weapons During most of the series, Michelangelo wields a pair of Nunchaku with which, like his brothers with their chosen weapons, he is highly skilled. In some episodes he refers to them as 'chucks' - such as in Kraang Conspiracy he says "Okay, that was just gross, dudes. I have April Derp on my chucks." (April Derp had been reduced to black goo at this point). In Pulverizer Returns, Splinter says that the boys are getting too reliant on their own weapons and makes them swap. After this process, Michelangelo is left with Leonardo's Katanas (which causes him to do an impersonation of his brother and make him believe he is the leader). During a fight, the Turtles become uncooperative with their new weapons and swap back. When Splinter finds out, he takes away all of the weapons, stating that any object can be useful for real ninjas. When he and his brothers are trying to saveTimothy, Michelangelo uses a chain and holds and fights with it in a style similar to his Nunchucks. Both of his Nunchucks can convert into Kusarigama. In Turtle Temper '''and '''The Gauntlet he also used a Yumi bow and like the rest of his brothers wields shurikens. In Target: April O'Neil, he briefly used a Kraang blaster that he picked up, and a plasma sword he stole from Chrome Dome, both of which he dropped after he almost hits his own brothers. Weapons # Kusarigama # Leonardo's Katanas # Ninja Smoke Bombs # Nunchaku # Plasma Sword # Water Balloon Trivia * In Tale of the Yokai Timeline Michelangelo even states that "It's just like in that movie!", implying that they have seen the Back to the Future film, or something very similar. * Michelangelo is named from the famous Renaissance master, Michelangelo di Lodovico Buonarroti Simoni. * Michelangelo's name is Italian, from Hebrew and Greek derivation. The component Michel-'' is from Hebrew מִיכָאֵל, (''Mīkhāʼĕl), meaning the question "Who is like God?". The ''-angelo'' component is from Greek ἄγγελος (ángelos), meaning "angel; messenger." The name originally referred to the Archangel Michael. * In Katakana, Michelangelo's name is spelt: ミケランジェロ (Mikeranjero). * Given the fact that he was adopted by Hamato Yoshi/Splinter, Michelangelo's full name could be "Hamato Michelangelo," or in Western naming order, "Michelangelo Hamato." * While Michelangelo still fights with his weapons of choice, a pair of nunchaku, in this incarnation they can both be converted into kusarigama, (a "chain-sickle"), via a retractable blade inside of one of the sticks of each nunchaku, and extra lengths of chain stored in the other stick of each nunchaku. * This new feature actually makes its first appearance in Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, when Michelangelo takes on a lone Kraang and in fear uses the blade of the kusarigama inside one of his nunchaku, slicing open its face, revealing it to be a robot, (the actual first appearance of Mikey's kusarigama is shown in extended version of this episode during a change-screen, where the Turtles are ready to go up on their first excursion to the surface, as all four turtles are shown with their weapons, Mikey's nunchaku are shown becoming kusarigama. * His mastery of Ninjutsu includes: Taijutsu, Qigong, Nunchakujustu, Kusarigumajustu, Shurikenjustu, Archery, Throwing water balloons, Hensojustu, Sui-ren, Intonjustu, Kayakujustu, Naming stuff, and Pranking anyone. * He is the shortest one of the group, about under 5 ft tall as well as the youngest of his brothers. * In this incarnation, Michelangelo is the one who primarily does the cooking, even after discovering pizza. He cooks well enough that his brothers prefer him to make breakfast, but he does not usually cook so well that his brothers are fond of what he makes, usually because he uses unpalatable combinations of ingredients. Leatherhead is most fond of Mikey's cooking. * But in Pizza Face, it was shown that Michelangelo also makes homemade pizzas. He even makes his own pizza crust from scratch, which in real life is typically the most complicated and time-consuming part of making pizza. * He is the one who gives the names to the people that have been contaminated with mutagen, but also other things like the T-pod. He also gets somewhat irritated when someone else does the naming of new items and bad guys. * Michelangelo and Beast Boy (from Cartoon Network's Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go!) seem to be similar; same voice actors, they like pizza (more accurately they both like junk food, comic books and video games, they like to make jokes, listening to music and goofing around, and they both even have the same skin tone (which is green), and they are both the closest to the smart one of the group (Michelangelo & Donatello and Beast Boy & Cyborg). Interestingly, Michelangelo and the other Turtles would later be featured in the Teen Titans Go! episode, "Truth, Justice and What?". * He is shown to hate Polka music, as shown in I Think His Name is Baxter Stockman. * His catchphrase in this incarnation is "Booyakasha!" (which is an equivalent of the Turtles' famous "Cowabunga!"), ''though Mikey has said "Cowabunga!" and "Booyakabunga!" (an amalgamation of "Booyakasha!" and "Cowabunga!") in the series as well. * Michelangelo seems to develop his own unique fighting style, which he calls "''Hot Nunchuck Fury". Although it is hard to estimate if it is really a fighting style or just a fancy name. * Part of his secret kata consists of Kamen Rider V3's henshin pose. * In Rise of the Turtles, Part 1, he was the first to taste pizza and so far he is the one who likes it the most. In Panic in the Sewers, it is shown he will even eat it off the floor, or if it came from the trash, and confesses to loving pizza he finds on streets and rooftops. In Karai's Vendetta, he overreacted when Donatello destroyed a slice of pizza with Kraang Water. * In Never Say Xever, Michelangelo claims he wants a tattoo. When he shows them the tattoo by sweeping down his hand, the tattoo is the 1987 version of himself. * In Enemy of My Enemy, it is revealed that he does not know what "Booyakasha" means. He just likes yelling it because he thinks it fun. Donatello said it in Metalhead, Raphael said it in New Girl in Town, and the Mighty Mutanimals all said it in Battle for New York, Part 2. * According to Greg Cipes, Booyakasha means, "Blessing and love to the very moment.". So when Michelangelo or any of the Turtles say it, it means celebration to the hour. However, the word was actually originally coined by comedian Sacha Baron Cohen as part of his satirical reggae persona Ali G. * He was the first turtle to show an anime-ish like face. * This incarnation of Michelangelo has attention deficit hyperactivity disorder predominantly inattentive(ADHD-I), as confirmed in his bio. * He has a proficiency for naming things and pranking. * He is the first turtle to hide completely inside his shell, as shown in TCRI and again in Target: April O'Neil. * Michelangelo appears for the first time without his mask in Slash and Destroy. * In Fungus Humungous, it was revealed that his fear is the Squirrelanoids. * Michelangelo is the only turtle with freckles. Allies # Attila the Frog # Captain Dash Coolstar # Crognarg The Barbarian # Dr. Cluckingsworth M.D. # Hamato Yuuta # Ice Cream Kitty # Jason(Mondo Gecko) # Lord Simultaneous (2012 TV Series) # Lunk # Renet (2012 TV series) Enemies # Dark Beaver # Don Vizioso # Dr. Baxter Stockman(2012) # Dr. Victor Falco(Rat King) # Ho Chan # Ivan Steranko # Mom-Thing # Mrs. Campbell # Mrs. O'Neil # Oroku Saki(The Shredder) Screenshots Mr m.png 53mutate.PNG|Female Mikey Mikey1.png M2012.png 61april.PNG Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:TMNT Universe Category:Sword Wielders Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Department of Research and Development Category:Archer Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Earthling Category:Armor Users Category:Aliens Category:Photographic Memory Category:Time Travelers Category:Anthropomorphic Animals Category:Sole Survivor Category:Driver Category:Gladiators Category:Cooks Category:Pilot Category:Sarcasm Category:Hamato Clan Category:Disguise Category:Turtles Category:Skateboarders Category:Ninja Category:Horseback Riding Category:Marksmanship Category:Animals Category:Martial Artist Category:Super Hero Category:Warrior Category:Genius Category:Male Category:Superhuman Jumping Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Interrogation Category:Tacticians Category:Enhanced Eating Category:Building Buster Category:One-Man Army Category:Dimensional Counterparts Category:Extradimensional Category:C Class Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Ninja Turtles Category:Clairvoyance Category:Reptiles